


Dreams of the Past

by KatyaDarlink



Series: Jasico Amnesia au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia AU, M/M, Streetlight, basically jason and nico both have amnesia (thanks hera), current jiper, inspired by the jasico discord, jasicostuff, past jasico (implied), percy too tho its not relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: Jason is slowly gaining back memories through dreams and comes across a discovery.Set during the Mark of Athena while on the Argo II.





	Dreams of the Past

Piper hears her door fly open. Sleepy, she groans but still opens her eyes, squinting, only to see a Jason in her room. His hair is messy and he seems to have just woken up based off of his pajama pants, and yet, he seems fully awake and coursing with adrenaline.

Before she can ask if there's been another attack on the Argo 2, he exclaims "Nico and I used to date!"

Her face twists in confusion, "Nico? You mean the Nico you said we maybe shouldn't save?"

He frowns, and sounds defeated when he says, "I just meant we should be wary of his intentions."

"Plus I said that before I knew, not that I wouldn't still be on board with saving him even if I didnt know; he is Hazels brother after all."

She nods, processing this and pats the bed next to her. "So you're bi?"

"Yeah. Memories that Hera erased are slowly coming back through dreams, but I think I still subconsciously knew."

"So how'd you figure out y'all were dating."

"What other explanation do you have for kissing someone under a streetlight?"

\--  


In the memory he and Nico had finished walking throughout new Rome together. They were under a nearby streetlight, which made Nico glow.

The light illuminated his face and made him look breathtaking. His deep brown eyes locked with his own, as if neither could look away. The freckles on his olive skin, and the way his hair framed his face. And Jason's own hand, holding this person he loved, just before leaning down for a kiss.

Although Jason didnt know Nico, he knew that gesture is not something he would normally allow. And that leaves him wondering where they'll be once they meet again.


End file.
